Lemon Meringue
by lovelykoi06
Summary: A series of unrelated lemony one shots invloving Itachi and Sakura. Enjoy :D


**So this is my first ever one shot, so be sure to leave a review and let me know what you think. It's also my first lemon, so I'm not sure how it will turn out, so I'd appreciate any advice you wanna give me. Just a forewarning though, this story is a little AU, because it's non massacre, and a bit OOC. I also had to stretch some things in order to fit the story line. But the point of this wasn't really so much plot, as I just wanted to practice writing lemons. And if I get a good enough reaction to it, I might even turn it into a series of unrelated one shot lemons, so enjoy :D**

**::3::**

**I don't own Naruto, sadly... but I do own this one shot :D**

**::3::**

**Lemon Meringue #1**

**::3::**

It was a beautiful evening in Konoha that night. The sky had taken on a purplish blue hue and the stars twinkled and glittered while the cresent moon glowed in all offits majesty. The only hint of daylight left was the deep dark pink along the edge of the horizon. It was pretty warm, it being July, so all I wore was a pair of white shorts, a light green tanktop, and a pair of flip flops. I had m pink hair thrown back into a ponytail, and my bangs clipped over to the side.

But for all the evening's beauty, I was barely paying attetion to it through all of my anger. Just minutes prior to my walk, I had been having an ongoing argument with my mom that had gone on for about two hours. I had just told her the news that Tsunade-sama had offered to train me as her apprentice, and I was beyond excited. No more would I be the weak little Sakura-chan who had to be protected by Naruto and Sasuke. No longer would I let Ino be the only strong one in our friendship. And no longer would I have to be on the sidelines, just blending in.

I was Sakura Haruno, the sixteen year old chunin, and apprentice to the fifth hokage. And someday, I'd be a great medical konoici, and I would hopefully make it into ANBU. I had finally had a goal, a purpose to keep me going. And I thought that I'd share this with my mom, and she'd hug me. She'd tell me how proud she was, and how happy she was to call me her daughter. But the reaction I got had been nothing like that

::3::(Two hours ago)::3::

"Mom!," I yelled excitedly, I had just entered through the front door and was bounding over to the den where I was sure to find her. And sure enough, she was sitting on the love seat with her laptop, probably doing bills, while some soap opera played on the tv. She looked up to me as I came running into the room.

"Mom...," I panted trying to catch my breath. I had ran all the way home once I accepted Tsunade's offer, so I was pretty winded. She waited patiently for me to get more oxygen back into my aching lungs so I could talk.

"Tsunade-sama has offered to instruct me in medical jutsu, she wants me to be her apprentice!," I was smiling ear to ear as I announced this, and continued on not noticing the look of disapproval that washed over her face.

"Tsunade-sama said that I have excellent chakra control, and that I would be perfect for medical jutsus. She wants me to start helping out at the hospital with her so I can shadow her work and learn from her, isn't that amazing?" I had been so excited with my news that it never crossed my mind that my mom would disapprove. She's my mom, shouldn't she be happy for me and just support any decision I make?

"Well I'm sorry, Sakura, but I'm not going to let you do that. I pay alot of money for your ninja training, and I'm not going to let you waste it on being a medical ninja. They don't do anything but treat patients." I was completely enraged by what she was saying. How can she say that medical ninjas don't do anything? Without them so many more people would die on missions, and from things that they shouldn't have to die from. And I like to help people, just as much as I enjoy being a ninja, so this was a perfect oppurtunity for me.

"But that's not true, mom, medical ninjas do a lot for their teams. And I'd be under Tsunade-sama! Just imagine me, having a sensei as strong as her! I can't pass something like this up!" I wasn't exactly yelling at her, but I was getting angry and defensive.

"You're not going to get an attitude like that with me, young lady! I pay for your education, so you're not going to change things up on me all of the sudden!", she had now looked back at her laptop, as if dissmissing me. But I'm not going to take it, sure I know it's wrong to disrespect and go against my mom's wishes, but this is my future we're talking about!

"No, mom, I need to do this. And I know this may come as a shock to you, but I'm not as young as I used to be. Heck, mom I've killed before on missions. I think that gives me a right to decide what career I go into!",she looked up at me in complete shock at what I had just said. I wasn't usually one to fight with my mom over something, especially when there was money involved. But I was a sixteen year old konoichi, so things were different now.

"Excuse you?", she said in an angry tone,"So you think you're all grown up now, huh?" She was now standing up with her hands on her hips."Well, fine, then how about you pay for your own education, find your own place to live, and then you'll really be an adult, see if I care"

"I don't care what you say, and I'll do whatever I have to do to do it, but I'm going to let Tsunade-sama train me." For the next hour and a half was spent arguing over the same thing, and it just kept escalating to the point of me crying, her telling me she didn't want to deal with me, and me storming out with no destination in mind. Even though by this point it was almost eight, the sun was almost fully set, and I had forgotten my cell phone at home.

::3::(Back to the walk)::3::

Which brings me to walking around Konoha, in a part of the village where people weren't out at this time. I hadn't really paid any attetion to where I was going, I simply allowed my feet to carry me wherever they felt like going. By now I had gotten over most of my anger, but I still did not want to go back home and face my mom. So I looked up and studied my surrounding so I'd at least know how far from home I had managed to venture. Upon looking around I realized I was pretty close to the training grounds that were near the Uchiha compound. I figured that as long as I stayed quiet and didn't trespass their guards wouldn't pay me any mind. Plus I was on good terms with Mikito Uchiha, and she'd help me out of any trouble I got into.

Once I walked onto the training ground, I took a few moments to look for the perfect spot to sit and relax in the grass. Looking at the stars had always had the ability to soothe me, plus by now it was completely dark, so the temperature was dropping and I wouldn't be in any uncomfortable heat. I entered the training grounds, and looked around for a few moments finding the perfect place to lay down. I noticed that in the middle of the training grounds there was a large sycamore true, and that on on side there weren't too many branches that would get in the way of my star gazing. So I settled down and looked up studying the constellation. Little did I know though, someone else had also come out to the training ground to clear their mind. They were also using the same sycamore tree for their perch.

Up in the top of the tree, on the other side where the branches were thicker, sat a quiet ANBU captain. Itachi Uchiha had been coming here every night for the past month so he could think about things, or not think if that was what he so pleased. So imagine his suprise when all of the sudden a chakra signature invaded his senses. Not that he needed to be able to sense the other person's chakra signature to realize they were there. Sakura wasn't exactly trying to hide her presence.

**(Itachi's POV)**

I was sitting in my usual perch in the sycamore tree on the training ground near my family's compound when I noticed that another person had entered the compound. At first I decided to inore that they were there, I could tell they were in no way an enemy, but when they sat at the base of the tree they began to draw my attention. I knew I reconized the chakra signature, but I couldn't seem to place the identity of the person. It wasn't until I heard a sigh, from someone who was very obviously a female, that they had my full attention. I began to make my way to the other side of the tree, and once I was there I noticed just who lay at the bottom._** Sakura?**_ I was a bit confused as to why she was this close to the Uchiha compound, and so far from her home that was on the opposite side of the village. Not that I minded too much, I was just concerned with her walking around alone at night. You never know when some lonely jounin might stumble on a teenage konoichi and start to get bad ideas.

Plus lately I had found Sakura to be rather interesting lately. She had taken to showing up more to the compound with Naruto to hang out with Sasuke. Though more often than not she ended up in the company of Sasuke's and I's mother, Mikito Uchiha, who had taken to talking praise of the young girl even when she wasn't around. And on her many visits I had begun to find myself coming to the kitchen more often, where Sakura and mother tended to be. At first I didn't even realize it, not until I started getting dissapointed when she wasn't there. I was confused a bit when I realized my reaction, until I came to a realization. I was starting to get some feelings for the little konoichi. My initial reaction to this was shock. She was only sixteen, and I was twenty-one. But when I thought about it, it was the same age difference between my parents.I eventually fully accepted ,y feelings, and whenever I thought of the young pink haired konoichi, a smile came to my face.

There was only one problem though. I had no idea if the young girl still had her childhood crush on my little brother, Sasuke, or not. For years she had been completely hung up on the boy. But in the last couple of years she had stopped acting so attached to the stupid boy. _**Good, he dosen't deserve her attention. He never did. How the stupid boy could ever ignore someone like her is beyond me.**_ But that really didn't matter anymore, I planned on eventually expressing my feelings to the girl. Hopefully she would accept my confession. I sure hoped so, because she was the only girl in the village that wasn't trying to constantly get him to take her out on dates, or practically molest him while out and about in the village.

And she made me laugh. No other girl I had ever met in my life had ever been able to get a reaction like that out of me. It was because of this that I was so determined to have her for myself. Looking down at her that night, at how serene she looked, I figured tonight would be a good a night as any to start talking to the girl. She was the one so close to my family compound. So it wouldn't be strange for her to see me here. At that thought I made up my mind to talk to the girl. With that in mind I jumped down off the tree to land beside her.

**(Sakura's POV)**

I was lying contently at the base of the sycamore, enjoying the way the wind would caress my skin and softly blow my hair. So I was caught completely off guard when suddenly someone landed beside me with a thud, causing me to jump up in a defensive stance. But when I saw who the person was, I was shocked to say the least. It was Itachi Uchiha, standing there still in his ANBU gear, with his hawk mask attached to his hip. I watched as his long ponytail that he wore at the base of his neck swayed gently in the breeze, and he had a look of utter calmness on his face. This was the first time I had ever been around the Uchiha alone, so I really didn't know what to say. I knew he was a solitary person, so it crossed my mind that he was maybe annoyed by my presence.

"Oh, Itachi-san, I'm sorry to intrude. I didn't know you were here. I'll leave." I started to turn to leave, but stopped when I felt the man's hand lightly grab my wrist. I turned a stunned face to him. Itachi wasn't someone known to willingly touch someone else. In fact he seemed to avoid contact with others at all cost.

"No, Sakura, you don't have to leave. You aren't intruding. This is a public training ground." He still had ahold of my wrist, and I looked down at the connection. I tried to ignore the burning heat that spread through my arm because of his touch. Sure Itachi was a very attractive man, but he was Sasuke's brother, and me thinking about my teamates brother in a non platonic way was kind of weird to say the least. He noticed where I was looking and quickly let my wrist go, causing my arm to fall limply at my side.

"Um, okay. I guess I was just a little suprised to see someone else here at this time." He looked at me with a raised brow.

"Yes, it is pretty late, isn't it? So what are you doing out here, Sakura-san? You're pretty far from home." I gulped a bit at his questions. Did I tell him the truth, that I was walking away from my problems? Or did I just tell him that I decided to go on a walk, and this is just where I had ended up. I went with the truth.

"Yeah, I guess it is pretty far. But I just really needed to get out of my house. I had an argument with my mom." I looked down as I said this, and was once again shocked when Itachi initiated contact between us. This time it was so that he curled his pointer finger beneath my chin and used it to lift my face up.

"A fight? Would you like to talk about it?" At the doubtful look I gave him he smirked and chuckled. "I think you might find that I'm really good at listening." I thought about it for a moment before nodding my head and giving him a smile. Itachi then walked over to sit against the base of the tree and indicated for me to take the spot next to him on his left. I walked over, though a bit nervously. I had never talked to the man that much, and the fact that he was so willing to listen to my problems was a strange idea to me.

"So, what did you and your mother fight about?" He decided to end the silence when all I did was sit down and rest my chin on my knees, with my arms wrapped around my legs. I looked over to him, and it looked like I had all of his attention.

"Well, today Tsuanade-sama asked me to be her apprentice, and I accepted." Itachi looked over to me in suprise.

"Sakura, that's incredible!" he exclaimed. Well, he was as excited and loud as Itachi could get. I looked over to him and smiled in thanks.

"I thought so too. But my mom thought differently. She thinks it's a wasteful career for all the money she has put into my training. She dosen't want me to do it." I said sadly with a sigh. Well, I had thought that I was over being angry with my mom. But this time, she had really gotten to me. It hurt that she wasn't taking something that I was really interested in seriously. It really didn't matter though, I had made up my mind. And if she stopped paying for my training, then I'd just get a job and pay for it myself.

"You can't let that stop you. You're mom will be angry with you at first for sure, but you're her daughter. She'll see eventually that this is a really good thing for you.

"You think so?", I asked. He reached over to give my shoulder a reassuring squeeze. That was the third time he had touched me in some way in the last ten minutes. It was still blowing my mind.

"Yes", was his simple, very Itachi like answer. I giggled a bit at that. He hadn't really been acting very Itachi like tonight._** Then again, how would I know what Itachi like really is? I've never had much of a chance to be around him and get to know him. But I'd like to be able to get to know him.**_ We sat in silence for awhile, and during the silence I began to notice how close we were sitting together, and it began to make me feel a bit uncomfortable. Not really in a bad way, just a weird way. I also noticed how I was super aware of every imovement I made, as if I was afraid of what Itachi thought of me. _**Look at me, I'm acting so stupid. I need to stop or Itachi's going to notice how nervous I am. And he's Sasuke's brother! I shouldn't be feeling like this.**_

After another stretch of silence I decided that I couldn't stand the weird feelings anymore, so I made a move to get up and leave, only to have my wrist once again captured by Itachi's hand.

"Itachi-san?" I asked nervously. I stood looking down at him, into his eyes. Something in his eyes, a strange glint, had my heart beating out of my chest in a flash._** God, I'm acting like I'm twelve years old all over again!**_ He continued to study me, and had a look on his face that suggested he was thinking something over in his head. At long last he seemed to come to a decision. In a blink of an eye, honestly I hadn't even known what happened, I was suddenly pulled down into his lap and he had his lips pressed against mine while his arms held me tightly against him. I was completely shocked, and I just sat stiffly in his arms. But after a few moments my brain was flooded with the sensations of his lips, which left me feeling light headed. With one last moment of hesitation, I finally gave in to him.

I latched my arms around his neck, pulling my body closer to his. I could really notice now how much bigger he was than me, his body completely engulfed mine. The thought of that excited me somehow, sending a shiver down my spine. Then I felt as his hands began to wander on my back, dragging slowly up and down, until he eventually move them to set in the curve of my sides. While he continued to leisurely rub along my body, I decided to be a bit more daring as I reached into his long beautiful hair and gently pulled on his braid. As soon as I did this he let a deep growl like moan out as he began to get more demanding in his movements.

At some point though we had to seperate for air. He pulled back a bit and looked at me questioningly. I was nervous as hell, but I gave him a smile of encouragement. I didn't want to stop, it felt too good. When he saw that I was okay with it, he immediantly had our lips pressed against each other's again. I really wanted to know what his muscles felt like, so I reached down and began to rub up and down his chest, relishing in the firmness. He must have really liked that, because he moved his lips from my mouth and moved down to my neck.

"Ah!", I moaned,"Itachi." The feeling of him licking and nipping at my neck was driving me into a frenzy. He then reached up and began to massage my breasts, causing me to arch my back. This action caused the lower half of my body to press intimitely into the lower half of Itachi's body, causing a fire to ignite deep in my core. I wasn't the only one excited though, I could feel his hardness pressed into my heat, making me gasp out in pleasure.

"Sakura", Itachi growled out with a hungry look in his eyes. The look frightened me a little, but at the same time made me feel so alive. I knew what he wanted, and I knew that I wanted the same thing. I reached down and tugged at the hem of his shirt. He chuckled a little, then gave me a serious look.

"Are you sure you want this?", He asked as he looked in my eyes, like they could give him the answers he needed. I pondered the seriousness of the situation for a moment. If I did this, it would mean giving up my virginity to Itachi. But for some reason the thought of this made me happy. I knew I could trust him

"Yes, I'm sure.",I said with a nod. A happy look passed over Itachi's face at my answer. He reached his hand up and stroked my face before placing a long tender kiss on my lips that caused my heart to skip a beat. Then his kissed got agressive as he reached down and grabbed me by the hips, picking me up off of his lap and placing me on the ground. Then he placed his body over mine and looked down at me tenderly.

"You're incredible", He told me making me blush. He didn't wait for me to answer before he leaned down and began kissing me again, slowly making his way back to my neck. He realized how much I liked it, because he repeatedly began to suck and nibble at my sensitive flesh. I was moaning with every nip, and let out a loud gasp as I felt his large rough hands begin to stroke at my inner thighs. I decided I couldn't take the clothing anymore, so I reached down and tugged my tank top over my head, breaking the his lips from my neck in the process. He took this oppurtunity to take his own shirt off.

I was only given a couple of seconds to admire how tone his arms and chest were. He was perfectly muscled, but still on the slim, toned side. He was built for speed, and the sight was amazing. He too took the time to gaze at my body, which left me a bit self concious. I had never liked how I was a bit curvier in the hips than my friends. I looked away in embarrassment.

" What is long my love?", he asked gently when he noticed my shyness. I figured I could share my insecurities with him, if I trusted him enough with my body.

"It's just, I wish I was slimmer, and that my hips weren't so wide.",His eyes widened in shock at my confession. Then his face softened before he leaned down and placed a kiss on my stomach.

"I love your body, it's so beautiful,"He continued placing kisses on my stomach, making his way up to my breasts,"you're so beautiful he said with a moan as he slowly reached behind me and undid the clasp of my bra. He paused for a second looking into my eyes before the slowly peeled the clothing from my breast. He smirked licked his lips, causing me to shudder,before reaching down to place his mouth over one of my nipples. I yelled out at the contact. I reached for his ponytail again,this time undoing his hair so that it fell loosely over us like a black curtain.

"Oh god, Itachi", my mind turned to mush as he sucked and raked his teeth across my nipple, blowing on it as he pulled away to pay attetion to my other mound. I wrapped my legs around his waist in my pleasure, forcing our sexes to grind maddeningly together. Itachi let out a moan as he reached down and began to undo the button and zipper of my shorts, slowly pulling them down over my hips while still having hold of my breasts. His pants soon quickly followed, as did my panties and his boxers. We were left to stare at each other in appreciation for a bit. His eyes were hungrily raking over my body, causing me to blush. But I was also nervous when I caught sight of his manhood. I had never seen that part of a man before, and I hadn't been expecting it to be that large. But I was still excited, and suddenly my mind was filled with dirty thoughts I never would have thought myself capable of.

Itachi noticed my nervousness, and smiled at it. He then looked down at my womanhood, and smirked as he looked back up to me. He used his hands to part my legs as he began to slowly make his way down my body, leaving bites and kisses the whole way down. My pulse started to race frantically in anticipation, the sensitive area between my legs began to ache making me moan and move around impatiently. When he finally reached my core he lightly blew on my nether lips as he finally made contact with my core. I yelled out as he began to run his tounge from my core, to the bundle of nerves that drove me crazy. He kept this up until he finally latched on to my cliterous, sucking and licking hungrily. Then I felt my walls stretch for the first time as he inserted a finder into me, slowly pumping into me.

"Fuck, Sakura, you're so wet and tight", Itachi moaned out as he inserted a second, then a third finger into my core as he began to suck more at my sensitive spot.

"Oh, oh god!", I began to pant heavily as my stomach began to tighten, and my core began to tingle and heat up. I felt that I was so close, I was in utter bliss as I continuously moaned at Itachi over and over. I was right at the point of going over the edge when he stopped all of the sudden, causing me to whimper out at the loss of his attentions. But I didn't have to wait long before he had traveled back up the length of my body, postioning his length at my entrence.

"Sakura, angel, this will hurt for a second." I nodded to him that it was alright for him to continue, and he swiftly thrust himself into me. He let out a low growl once he was completely sheathed into me, our hips now fully touching. At first all there was was a searing pain as my body tried to stretch itself to accustom to his size, and Itachi waited until I gave him the go. After a moment the pain went away, to be replaced with an amazingly fullfilling sensation that tingled in my stomach, and intensified in my inner walls. At my nod he began to slide out of me, only to slam back in as soon as he was almost out. I whimpered in pleasure every time he slammed back into me, some deep part of me being hit in just the right way every time.

"Itachi!", I cried out over and over as his thrusts began to speed up, and he began to growl ever time he slammed into me. Eventually I couldn't take it any longer, and I finally came long and hard as I screamed out his name one last time, my voice hoarse at this point. Itachi followed me in completion not long after that, moaning my name into my ear as he came inside of me, feeling me up with his essence. When we both finally came down from our high, he pulled out of me and lay down by my side. He reached his arms over and pulled me closer against his chest. I felt so content in his arms, so safe. I never wanted to leave his side.

"Itachi, thankyou.", I whispered. He looked down into my eyes with a soft expression on his face before leaning in to give me a kiss.

"No, thankyou, Sakura, because I don't plan on ever letting you go."

::3::

**Well here you guys have it, I hope it didn't absolutely suck. Please, I'd love to hear your opinion or any advice you have, so please review. Thanks :D- Debbie**


End file.
